Patent Document 1 discloses a water-in-oil emulsified sunscreen cosmetic that has the effect of improving the ultraviolet protection. However, in said invention, it was necessary to blend in a water soluble polymer to increase the effect of improving the ultraviolet protection.
Patent Documents 2-5 disclose a sunscreen cosmetic containing a water soluble ultraviolet absorbent that is a water based composition or oil-in-water emulsified composition cosmetic wherein the SPF was increased while achieving superior usability, such as a dewy fresh texture. However, since it was an invention that increases the SPF of phenylbenzimidazolesulfonic acid, which is a water soluble ultraviolet absorbent, a specific neutralizer that neutralizes phenylbenzimidazolesulfonic acid was necessary. Also, since it is a water based composition or oil-in-water emulsified composition cosmetic, there was the shortcoming of inferior long-lasting coverage compared with water-in-oil emulsified sunscreen cosmetics.
Patent Document 6 discloses water soluble sunscreen cosmetics and oil-in-water emulsified sunscreen cosmetics that achieve a high SPF by effectively blending in a water soluble ultraviolet absorbent. However, the means to secure a high SPF value required the addition of agar microgel. Also, since it is a water soluble sunscreen cosmetic or oil-in-water emulsified composition cosmetic, there was the shortcoming of inferior long-lasting coverage compared with water-in-oil emulsified sunscreen cosmetics.
Patent Document 7 discloses an oil-in-water emulsified cosmetic that can achieve a high SPF without the high blend ratio of an oil soluble ultraviolet absorbent or stickiness. Since said invention achieved a high SPF by blending in a specific amount of a constitutional pigment and/or silicone resin and higher alcohol, it required a constitutional pigment and/or silicone resin and higher alcohol, and there was the shortcoming of inferior long-lasting coverage compared with water-in-oil emulsified sunscreen cosmetics because it was an oil-in-water emulsified cosmetic.